Everest's first mission
by the Red Omega
Summary: this is a story about how Everest got to know all of Adventure Bay, with the help of are favorite Dalmatian, what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to take place the day they get back from the South Pole. And don't judge me for making a paw patrol fanfiction, it's one of my guilty pleasure, and I was not going to make one, which was until I found the right episode with the newest pup Everest, I know it was a long time ago, but I started this that long ago. And this is before the end of the episode. And todays is my 21st birthday.**

"Next stop, adventure bay. And where we all live." Said Ryder.

"And with a new addition to our team." Said Marshall.

"Hay Ryder, do you mind dropping me off at my place. I'd like to open the skiing slops, and making a place for this pup." Jake said scratching Everest head.

"Sure Jake, but will have to have Everest over at the lookout for a few days. We have to make her pup house, her pup vest, and show her around so she'll know the place to go if we ever need her for a rescue." Explained Ryder.

"It's all good dude, just tell me when to expect her." He said and stopped scratching her head. He then got off at his mountain when the patroller stopped.

"Hay Ryder can we play pup-pup boogie. For the rest of ride home." Begged Chaise.

"Sure thing Chaise," he said and pushed a button on his pup pad.

"What's pup-pup boogie?" asked Everest.

"It's a really fun game, just watch how we play and then play with us." Said Skye. Playing against Rocky, "prepare to lose you title as the pup-pup boogie king." She said.

"Looks like fun," Everest said watching closely.

"I play next," said Zuma. Jumping right in after Rocky lost, then lost to her to.

"I thing I got it?" said Everest.

"Then let's play two on two, girls vs guy." Skye said getting it set up, "who's up for the challenge."

"Chase is on the case." Chase said standing up.

"I'm fired up." Marshall said and stud next to Chase.

"Ready to lose boys."

"In your dreams."

**They play the game till they hit the bridge.**

"Tied again, 3 out 5." Said Marshall.

"I thing you pups play long enough, were here. Everest welcome to the lookout tower." Ryder said as the Patroller was approaching it. Then the garage opened and then the back opened again to get the patroller underground when it came to a stop, the dog houses were let out and drove themselves to their proper location outside, as well as Riders ATV. Then the floor rotated 180 degrees, ready to leave for next time, "cool." Said all the pups. (AN, I think that's the place they should put it.)

"Lest show Everest around shall we." Ryder said. Then pups and Ryder sower her all around the ground floor of the lookout, "before we continue, you're going to have to put on a pup vets when going up the elevator, and because we don't have any spears, you're going to have to barrow one, and the only one we have for you to barrow are Chase's and Marshall's, so have your pick."

"Fire pup, or emergency pup." Marshall said.

"Police pup, or super spy pup." Chase said.

"I've always wanted to be a fire pup." Everest said.

"Then pup, to the look out."

All the pup ran to the elevator, but like always Marshall slipped on a baseball and crashed into every one making the pups fly and land on him, but just Everest landed on top of him almost touching noses.

"It look like Marshall won't have to fear of striking out." Said Chase.

"Hay I'm the pup that tells the jokes." All the pups laughed and started to go up and changed into their respectable uniforms, Everest in Marshall's fire vest fitting a little lose. And when the pup make it to the top instead of jumping out they walk around showing Everest what up there.

"And here's where Ryder give us are instructions." Said Rubble.

"That it is, line up pup." Said Ryder and the pups put themselves in the line they always do. Except Everest.

"Ready for action Ryder sir! Most of us." Chase said looking at Everest.

"Just site next to Skye." He said and she did, and they did a high paw. "ok, pup listen up," he press a button and the screen pop down, "sine Everest is new to the group, we need to make her a pup house, and show her the ropes," he scrolled and stopped on Marshall's tag, "Marshall, you're in charge of showing Everest around in' your fire truck, and find some every day emergency's and how we get around town, but stopped by Katie so she can make Everest pup vest."

"I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue." Marshall said.

Ryder then scrolled and stopped on Chase and Rocky "Chase and Rocky, I need you two to go to the junk yard and bring me something we can you to makes the pup house out of."

"Chase is on the case!"

"Don't lose it, reuse it!"

"The rest of you are going to help me build the pup house. Paw patrol it on a roll." All the pups went down the slide.

Marshall was the first to slide down and his house turned into a fire truck. Then Everest landed right next to him. "You ready?" said Marshall, and speed off.

"So where to first?" she asked.

"You want to get measurement for a vest, and then explore the town?" he asked.

"Sure, hay can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." Marshall said and parked outside of Katie's.

"You guys said something when Ryder give you your assignment."

"oh, are call out, we all have one, based on what we do, if I was in that vest, I would have said 'I'm fired up', we all have one, and sometimes we have to use each other's. I've actually used almost all of the others call out once, with their gear." Marshall explained and walk in.

"What do you thing mine should be?"

"Whatever you want. Hay Katie you here."

"Of course Marshall, how's your friend?"

"Hi I'm Everest, I'm the newest pup of the paw patrol." She introduces herself.

"Really, it's so nice to meet you, are you Marshalls girlfriend?" Katie asked.

"What, nononono." Marshall said with a blush, and since he is a Dalmatian, his blush was noticeable.

"Then why is she wearing one of you vests?" Katie asked.

"That's…that's one of the reason were here." Said Everest, with a blush. "Ryder said to come here so you could make me my own vest."

"then come over here and I'll measure a pater for your vest." She said pulling a measuring tape for the counter, and walking into the back room, then pulled off Marshalls vest off of her, and started to measure her. "do you want a quick bath before you go back on you date."

"its not a, *cough* its not a date." She said blushing a little harder.

"will see," she whispered it to her and putting on the vest again, "I'll have the vest ready by the end of the day, and the bath all ways ready for you when ever you want." When they returned Marshall was sleeping on the floor in a ball. "Marshall were back."

He jumped and fell on his back, "I'm up, I'm up." He said, "how'd you get on the roof?"

"were not you on the floor." Said Katie.

"oh, I know that." He said and rolled over. "so are you done now?"

"yes, so we can go back out and see what out there." Everest said with skip in her step.

"So you're showing her around town?"

"yam, Ryder told me to show here how to get to places when we need her sine she's going to live up at Jakes mountain."

"You going to live at Jakes Mountain, that's so cool. If you're going to show her around, go to this place later today." Katie said and wrote a note on a piece of paper.

"sure, will head out there later, were just going out to see if we can help anyone and then show her how to drive, sine all the trucks are almost the same."

"And maybe find a call out for me when I get my house." Everest said, "Bye Katie."

"Yeah, see you Katie." Marshall then hoped into his truck and drove off."

"Bye pups, those two would make a cute couple, next to Chase and Skye, if they didn't hide their felling so much." Katie said he walked back inside.

**So, what do you guy's thing. I know not as good as h2o48, KNDfreak, and HavocHound, just to name some. So there you have it Chapter 1 of 4, I think. I won't be posting a chapter anytime soon, I'm going to have to spend all my time writing essays till, late May. So yeah wish me a happy 21st.**

**Word of the day**

**Discomfit (dis-com-fit)**

**Verb**

**To make (someone) confused or upset.**

**That's it for me, till next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there and welcome back to my story of paw patrol, I know a lot of you want to know that's on the paper, I reveal it later in the story, so for now enjoy.**

"So what do you think my call out should be?" asked Everest.

"I don't know, what do you like to do." Side Marshall said.

"I like to slide on the snow on me belly, does that count."

"I guess, I mean one of Rocky like to go green, so one of his is 'green mean go'."

"How about ice skating?"

"That'll work, you will be living on a mountain, so why not."

Everest was about to say something when "Marshall!" they hear the mayor yelling.

Marshall then stopped in front of Mayor Goodway. "What is it Mayor Goodway."

"Marshall, Chicaletta it stuck at the top of city hall and I need you to and you girlfriend to, wait who is your girlfriend?" she asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Marshall said blushing more than when he was at Katie, "so what is this about Chicaletta."

"oh right, she stuck up there, I was just about to call the paw patrol for help, but can you and your girlfriend can help me."

"I'm not his girlfriend, but will still help." Everest said blushing.

"You're not afraid of highs are you Everest?" he asked.

"No."

"Then hop on the latter" she did, "ruff-ruff latter!" then the latter started to go up.

"Can you make it move slower, I may not be afraid, but this just reminds me of the thing that happened before I meet all of you?"

"Right sorry, Ruff slower." Marshall said.

"Thank you." She said.

"So who's your girlfriend?" the mayor asked.

"She's not my, oh forget it, her names Everest, she's the new the member of the paw patrol, she's going to live up at Jake mountain. And why do you think she's my girlfriend."

"Oh she's not, I just thought, she's wearing one of your vest, I just assume." She said.

"Ok, ok stop were down, were down." Everest said with Chicaletta flapping her wings like crazy oh her head.

"Come to mommy." Mayor Goodway said holding out her arms for her Chicaletta to fly to her, "mommy was so worried about you." She said kissing her. "Thanks you two."

"No problem mayor, will be off." And with that they were off.

"So what were we taking about?"

"I think it was about snow or ice or something." Then they hear Everest stomach started to rumble. "Maybe we should go eat something, let's stop by Mr. Porter shop."

"Does he have anything liver flavored?" Everest started to wag her tail really fast.

"Sometimes, let's do go see." Marshall said parking the truck.

"What should we do if they ask if he asks if I'm your girlfriend?"

"Let's just go with it, and correct them later."

"Them?"

"Ya, Alex might be there."

"Hay Marshall, do you think you can help me carry this box of bananas up front." Said Mr. Porter said seeing Marshalls walking up.

"No problem, oh and this is a new member of the paw patrol." Marshal said balancing the box on his back and walking very slow.

"Really? A new pup? Well it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Everest."

"Nice to meet you Everest I'm Mr. Porter." He said petting her head. "So what can I do for you two?" he asked, then he heard Everest stomach started to rumble, then Marshalls was heard not long after. "Ok, I get it, two meat balls coming up."

"Oh yay! I can't wait." Marshall said and was trying to do a flip but failed. "That flip was kind of a flop." Everest just chuckled.

"Oh can you two finish setting up the fruit stand for me?" he asked.

"Sure thing Mr. Porter." Marshall said getting to work.

"Can I ask you something?" Everest said.

"Sure."

"Why where the apple and oranges all alone?"

"I don't know, why."

"Because the banana split." She said and started to laugh.

"Oh, I get it." He said and started to laugh.

"Marshall, Everest the foods ready."

"Good because I'm so hungry." He said and started to walk until was pounced on.

"Last one there it a rotten penguins egg." Yelled from on top of Marshall, then started to run.

"Hay, that's cheating." He said running after her. Then his tag started to glow.

'Hay, Marshall how's it going out there.' Said Ryder.

"It going ok, were stopping for lunch at Mr. Porter's right now for lunch. And then I'm taking Everest to practice driving in my truck."

'Ok then, I'll talk to you later.' Then the tag turned off.

**After lunch.**

"I'm full and forest, you ready to go?" Said Marshall with a smile.

Everest finished a meatball, "I'm ready to go." She said waging her tail. "Thank you." Everest said.

"Ya, thank you Mr. Porter." Said Marshall.

"Before you go, here take this for later, and some for the others pups." He said giving Marshall a bag.

"Thank again." Marshall said grabbing the bag and walking to his truck and putting the bag in a compartment, "Bye!"

Then Everest jumped in, "bye." Then Marshall drove away. "So where to now?"

"I was thinking, we could we teach you to drive over at Farmer Yumi farm. First time are always the hardest, I almost drove off into the water at the look out when I started. It can't get much worse."

"Really! Then let's go!" Everest was shaking Marshall.

**One ride to Farmer Yuma's later.**

"Hay, I've been mean to ask. I saw Skye fly with her backpack, what can this one do?"

Marshall stopped the truck, "ruff-ruff water cannon." The hose popped out, "water spray ruff." But it sprayed him launching him out. "I'm good, hose in ruff." The water stopped and went back in.

"Cool, ruff-ruff water cannon." But nothing happened. "Hay, nothing happened."

"Right their voice recognized, ruff temporary voice over ride." The hose popped out and a green light turned red. "Now just bark once."

"Ruff." The light flashed red, the turned green. And when back in. "cool, ruff-ruff water cannon." Then the hose came out. "Water spray ruff." And just like last time Marshall was pushed back and drenched again. "Oops, sorry. Water off, ruff."

"I consider that my bath for the week, Rocky would consider it his bath of the month." He just shook off the water, "before you try driving lets go introduce you to Farmer Yumi."

"Sure let's go." She then jumped off the truck.

They started to walk, the looked in the barn, but nothing, then they looked in the field, but nothing, "I guess she's not here, oh well, let's just teach you how to drive." Marshall said walking back to the truck, "ruff house." The truck changed back to a pup house. "Now just jump over it, and bark twice, it's universal." He said.

"Ok here goes." She ran over to it and jumped, "ruff-ruff." Then the roof open and turned into the fire truck. "Cool."

"Now star it up, and push on the gas slowly." Marshall said from the ground a good distances away.

"Got it." She did as was tolled. And she moved slowly.

"Now put it in revers and put it between those two trees." Everest tried to do it but pushed to mush and sent her rocketing and then stopped, "that's ok, try again," the same thing happened but this time she was closer, "maybe you should ease up a little." And Everest finally got the hand of it and movie it in-between the trees.

"Yes, I did it." Marshall jumped in and right next to her.

"You sure did, how about a brake, let's go see if farmer Yumi is here and get a snake."

"Ok. Can we take the truck?" she asked.

"Sure, try and drive over there by the barn."

"Yay!" she then drove over to the born and almost ran into an opening door, and she hit the brakes. "That was close." Then she sees Marshall sliding down the door.

"I'm good." He said when he hit the ground.

"Oh, hay Marshall. What are you doing on the floor?" asked Yumi.

"Marshall are you ok." Asked Everest.

"Oh hi there, I didn't see you there, my names farmer Yumi, what yours?"

"My names Everest, I'm the newest pup of the Paw Patrol."

"It's nice to meet you." This is where Marshall got up from ground. "Would you two like some watermelons while you're here?"

"Sure!" Marshall said, wagging his tail.

While they were eating and farmer Yumi was back to doing her thing, "hay Marshall Can I ask you something?"

After swallowing the melon in his mouth, "sure anything." He said biting a new melon.

"Skye was the only girl around before I came right, and being the only girl around all you guys had to have gotten a crush her, right?" she asked.

"Not really, Rocky and Zuma both have a crush on this pup name Sylvia, she a sheep herded we only see her on TV sometimes. Chase is the one with a 'little' crush on her, and Rubble dose seem to like her a lot I guess he has a crush on her to?"

"And what about you?" she asked him.

"Funny you should say that. Everyone in Adventure Bay knows about Chase's crush on Skye, even Skye, she's just waiting for him to finally ask her, I mean, when I saw her sitting by herself, and no one was around, I went up to her and asked her out just like that. I'm guessing she thought I was Chase with me just her out of the blue, because she said, 'what took you so long to finally ask me out' then she turned and then said, 'oh Marshall it you. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else.' Witch I responded with, 'so I guess you don't want to go out with me.' Then she said 'it's not like that, I mean, yes I'll go out with you, but we have to keep it a secret and make sure one knows about it."

"Then why are you telling me about it?"

"I'm just saying that I asked her out because I had a crush on her."

"Had, what happened?"

"Sorry, that I can't tell you, ask Skye to either tell you or say its ok for me to tell you. Besides, we have to get back and Patrol some more, and these this one place you have to see. And you can drive if you want. And with that they were off.

**I know you guys are going to ask about the date thing, so instead I'm going to make you guys look it up and then I'll reveal it latter, but not the next chapter. I'll give you all two hints, 1 is about two dogs that live from two different world who meet and fall in love, 2 one of the two dogs is a Cocker Spaniel. I know it's going to be hard because it's so old, it's so old it was before DVD's, but the first three that can tell me what it is, I'll will tell you any one spoilers to any of my fics, even the ones I'm still not working on, just PM me so the others want steal it.**

**Word of the day**

**Nepotism (nep-o-tism)**

**Noun**

**The unfair practice by a powerful person of giving jobs and other favors too relatives. AKA favoritism.**

**That's it for me till next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you don't want to drive." Everest side.

"Sure I am, just turn here." He said entering the city.

"Remind me again where are we going?" She asked.

"Were going to meat Captain Turbot down by the bay."

"Why?"

"That, the fun part."

**When they arrived at the beach.**

"Hay Captain Turbot." Said Marshall.

"Hay there Marshall, and who's this new adorable pup." He asked.

"My name is Everest, and I'm the newest paw patrol member, but I'm going to live up on the mountain."

"I brought her here to see the 'thing'."

"Are you sure about this."

"She cool, don't worry." he laughed.

"Is she some super special some pup to you, to see this super-secret." He said and walked on to his boat.

"Its… it's not like that," he blushed, "it just, she's going to live on the mountain with Jake, so she'll never really need to use the bridge." He said getting in the boat.

"What are you guys talking about?" Everest asked.

"Were going to show you one of six secrets that are hidden with in Adventure Bay. Each member of the Paw Parole and someone outside know one or two secrets, but no one knows all six, not even Ryder." Marshall explained.

"Really cool, but then how do you know there's six?"

"We all just trussed each other, and we each know a certain secret that is ours, this one is mine. Maybe you and Jake can find a secret up in the mountain, then there can be 7 secrets" They were umber the bridge that the Paw Patrol go over every day, "and there it is." Marshall said and Captain Turbot gave Everest a binoculars that was mounted to look up at a certain spot.

"What is that thing?" She said looking at a metal like dog sitting on a beam corner looking in the direction of the ocean.

"We call it Ralphy, a secret pup that protect the bridge. And now you're in my inner circle along with Captain Turbot, Zuma and myself."

'Wow, Marshall trust me so much that he lets me in on a secret like this.' She thought to herself and thought of Marshall in a whole new light and started to blush, then when he turned his head to see her, she looked away and blushed harder.

**On the road again, Marshall driving.**

"So where are we going now?" she asked

"Were going to up to Jakes Mountain." He said.

"What, really. Yahoo!" she howled.

Then Marshall's tag started to glow. 'Marshall come in.'

"Hay Ryder, give me a second." He said and pulled over, "yes Ryder?"

'Where are you and Everest right now?' Ryder said.

"Were on are why up to jakes Mountain." He said.

'Ok then… hold on a second, Jakes calling right now.' Then you hear another line connecting. 'Ryder here.'

'Yo, Ryder we need help up here! There was an avalanche and were missing two people, we need the paw patrol right away!' Jake said panicking.

"Oh, no." Said Everest.

'Don't worry the paw patrol in on the case, no job is too big, no pup is too small. Marshall, Everest, since you closer go and help everyone up there, I'll send the every one up right now.'

"You got it Ryder. I'm ready for a Ruff-Ruff rescue!" Marshall Said.

"Were on our why, I'm fired up!" Everest said, Making Marshall Blush and then turned off.

'Paw patrol to the look!' Ryder said, then the tag turned off.

"Are you ready for this?" Marshall said.

"Like I said, I'm fired up!" she said again, having the same results on Marshall.

"Then, let's go, go, go!" he turned on the sirens and sped off faster than he had the whole day.

"YAHOO!" Everest howled happily.

**One ride to the mountain.**

"Jake, how is everyone." Asked Marshall.

"I think so, were just missing the two."

"I'm going to do a quick check up on every one." Marshall said looked at every one.

"So who is are the two that are missing."

"There a young couple, the man was going to proposed to the woman over at a place I found a long time ago, but couldn't find it again. Hay maybe we can look for it one day." He said.

"Sure that sounds like fun, but do you have anything of theirs that I might use to track them with?"

"Just this glove." He said pulling one out.

"That will have to do." She said sniffing the glove. "I think I got it."

"No one seems to be injured, no frostbite, no hypothermia. I think we should look for the missing people."

"You two go, I'll stay here and look over every one. You should see it they got bared under the snow. Here take this, I give it to everyone that comes here, it'll start to sound when you get closer to them." Jake said giving a small looking box.

"Ok, come on." Marshall said taking the lead.

"Right behind you." Everest said.

**At a flat clearing.**

Everest started to sniff the ground, will Marshall used his x-ray to look under the snow, and listening to the small box.

"Anything Everest."

"Nothing…wait, I thing I have something. Yes I have something, come quick!"

Marshall ran over and scanned the area, after the box started to sound. "Yes there here." He said seeing two people skeletons under the snow, "we should try to dig them out over here."

"Why there?"

"Well you see, the way their positioned right now, they have and air bubble that can last them for an hour to two, and we could cave it in if were not careful and then only have minutes. So if we dig them from the side then it's a safer way to rescue them."

"Ok got it" she said and started dig away from the.

"But remember to stop now and again, we may have fur, but we can still get frostbit." He said.

Everest was half way in the snow, "don't worry, I've lived in snow my entire life, I thing I know what I'm doing." She said. "How's this?"

"Let me see." He said and scans the wall, "another foot or two and dig in."

"Got it." She said and started to dig again. When she got to the point she dug in and reach the people. "Marshall I found them."

"Thank you. Paw patrol." The guy said Everest started to dig around them so they could sit up and move and get out. "Do you two think you can get out from here?"

"Yeah, I think I we can." The girl said.

"Ok then, I'll be waiting outside," she was about to jump out when.

"Everest get down!" Marshall tackled her to the ground losing his hat and it landed inside with the light on, and the couple in side saw the pup get buried in the snow. Then the snow starts to move and Marshall pops his head out followed by Everest. "Sorry, but there was and after shook, or something and another, but a smaller avalanche came, and I didn't want to leave all of you here."

"Well thank you then for staying." The man and Women said.

"I'll get us out." Everest said and stared to dig but yelp in pain.

"What happened?" Asked Marshall.

"My paws, they hurt."

"Let me take a look." He said and grabbed her paw and studied them. "This is why said to stop once and a while, its nothing much but it seems you have early stages of frostbit. Get the cannon out."

"bark-bark," and out came a water cannon.

"Ok, I just have to set it to worm water and a light stream of water. And let me dig a small hole," he dug a hole near the wall so the water wont disturb the others. "Now run your paws under the water to worm them up." After that was done, and Marshall wrapped her paw up, "I guess well be here until Rubble digs us out." Marshall hit his tag, "Paw Patrol come in."

'Marshall!' they hear every one say. 'Did you find the missing people?'

"Yeah, there here with us, just one problem. Were bared under the snow with them."

'Oh no.' they here Sky gasp the loudest. 'Are you all ok.'

"Were find will just sit here for you guys."

'That's going to be a problem.' They hear Ryder say, 'were all inside Jakes home, because there's a storm going on. We're not going to be able to get to you guy until morning, do you think you can make it till morning?'

"Yeah, we can last till then. Call me when you're going to find us." Then the tag was turned off. "So were going to have to stay the night. I have food and water for us, and emergency blankets."

"But what about the air?" asked the man?

"I know it's not much, but my pup packs can filter the air, and if I attach the oxygen tanks from my other pup pack we can survive the night. Oh I almost forgot to check and see if you two are ok." Marshall scans them, then a standard checkup. "You two are fine, just need to bring your body temperature up, Ruff blankets." One large blanket came out and he gave it to them.

"Thank you so much." They said.

"No problem, but I think to save air we should just rest and wait, and ask is you need anything." He said and pulled out the other blanket, "here you take it Everest."

"No, were going to share it. We both use it or no one uses it." She said looking at Marshall.

"Fine." He said and wrapped it around them.

"You remember when we were like that." The man said to the women.

"Yeah, you were so helpless when it came to me." The women said getting closer to him.

When they were getting ready to sleep.

"Hay, I'm getting a little hungry, anyone else?" asked the man.

"Now that you mention it." Said the women.

"Me two." Said Everest.

"Then here." Marshall said spreading out the food. And giving it to them.

"Thanks." They all said and started to eat, Everest saw that Marshall wasn't eating much. "What the matter?"

"What, oh nothing. Just not that hungry." Then his stomach did a low growl. "I'm conserving food." He said really slowly.

Everest looked at his and hers food, he gave her more, "come on Marshall its sweet of you to do this, but you need to eat to."

"We don't want to hear you starving at night, weed feel bad for you, and we just need to last till morning. Please." Asked the women.

"Ok." He said eating more.

After they all ate they were getting comfortable to sleep for the night. Marshall was about to fall asleep when he felt Everest move her head under his, "you don't mind if sleep like this do you." She asked blushing.

"no." he said actually enjoying this felling, "not at all."

"Good night then paw parole." The two said.

"Good night." They said back and Marshall turned off the light.

**There you have it, there's I think 2 or 3 more I don't know. But yeah it's almost over. So what do you think of the story so far. And this is why I put in the secrets of Adventure Bay ( . #photo-5419528, I found it when watching Mind Blow #74) now I want you guys who read this and that make paw patrol fics to come up with 5 different other secrets and tell me about them.**

**Word of the day**

**Bodacious (bo-da-cious)**

**Adjective**

**Very good or impressive**

**That's it for me till next time. Red Onega out, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So how many of you tried to check out the secret troll thing to see what I was talking about. I beta no one know about it, I barely know about it myself. **

Everest was never the one to sleep in, but today she just wanted to, and when the sun started to shine on her face she rolled out of the way, and when she did this she brushed against something with her nose, she opened her eyes to see Marshall right there and her nose brushed against Marshalls, she was so shocked but didn't care, and then she realized that there was light coming in, and then she sees Marshals paws raped up, but compered to hers, it looked like someone did it in their sleep and there was some patches that didn't get raped, and you could see pink. After sometime she got up and carefully unclipped Marshalls tag and walk outside, and saw a pair of paw prints going and coming for somewhere, but ignored it "now, how do you work this thing." She said and trying to work the tag then the light turned on, "um Hello anyone there?"

'Hum? What's going on?' you hear Skye on the other side, she just sounded groggy.

"Oh sorry if I wake you up Skye, it's me Everest."

'It's ok, I was about to get up my self, should I wake every one up and get you guy?'

"That would a good idea, oh and well I have you, I need to ask you something?"

'Yeah sure, what is it?'

"Marshall told me about your guys date, but he said he couldn't tell me. He said to ask you or tell him you said it was ok."

'*sigh* he just tolled you how he asked me out right, nothing about what we did?'

"No. nothing about the date, just that you two went out. So can you tell me?"

'Some other time, but tell Marshall Periwinkle for his side of the story, I'll wake the others up, and will meet you where ever you are.' Then the light turned off on the tag.

"I guess I should wake everyone up now?" she said to herself and walked back into the snow cave. She walked up to the two people first, "hay, wake up were going to get rescued really soon."

"Hum what, is it morning already?" the two humans said.

"Yeah, and in a little bit the rest of the paw patrol will come. You can wait outside for them while I stay and wake Marshall up."

"Why haven't you?" asked the women, Everest just pointed to the entrants and then to Marshalls paws. "I see, will be outside." She said and pushed the man out.

"Hay, Marshall Wake up." She said, and lightly shuck his head with her snout. "Come on, please." She said doing it again. "What will it take to wake you?" She said and backed up to much without looking and slipped on the packs making them fly and landed on each other making a noise like a dinner bell.

"Hum, Food, why didn't anyone wake me." He said looking around only seeing Everest. "Oh, good morning Everest." He said the started to stretched, then yelped in pain. "What the?" he said looking at his paws, "whoever did this didn't to that good of a job."

"What, I thought you did that after you dug a way out?" she asked confused.

"Hum, what are you…oh I see, but I didn't do that, did I." he said wondering. "That would explain why my paws hurt and not wrapped that well."

"Hum? What are you taking about?"

"I sometimes sleep walk and sleep dig, and it looks like I wrapped up my paw in my sleep to." He said smelling, and started to undo his paw.

Everest just stared for a moment then said, "Periwinkle."

"So I take it, you talk with Skye." He said with band in his mouth.

"Yes and I just want to know some of the details not all."

And finishing wrapping one paw. "nothing that big happened, we meet in secret-making sure none of the other pup saw us especially Chase- took a midnight walk through the forest ended up at the beach, then we went to Mr. Porter for some dinner, shared a plat of spaghetti and meat balls, with some pasta because he ran low on spaghetti. We stopped when we found out we have the same spaghetti strand, and then I don't know what happened, but we ended up fighting for it like the toy rope, and that thing would not rip at all. And after we finished eating we just walked back home, and that's when we found out, nothing really changed, were always going to love each other, even if were not in love, in fact if something did change were more like siblings because of it." And then he finished wrapping his other paw, and they looked so good that you would think he's not injured, because of his white fur. "And there, I'll tell you later promise, let's go wait for the others."

"Ok then." She said.

"By the way, why do you want to know about that anyways?" Marshall asked.

"What, oh no reason." She said with a blush.

"Ok then." He said acting dumb, but with a bush of his own.

**Let's skip to the end of the episode of the new pup.**

"Here I'll help." Said Everest helping Marshall from under the table.

"Thank Everest." He said blushing.

"Looks like someone's got a crush." Chase whisper to Skye, thinking no one could hear him, but Marshall has the best hearing of all the pup.

"What was that Chase, you finlay tolled Skye how you…" then he found a mussel full of marshmallows, which he didn't know how he did it from the other side of the fire.

"Yer, gining to habe to teb her sumebay." Marshall tried to saying. Then he swallowed, "everyone already knows, and I mean everyone." He said looking straight at Skye as he said this to make his point.

"WHAT WAIT, EVERYONE, EVERYONE." He said looking at all his friends how nodded, and then at Skye who had some blush and nodded slowly. Chases face started to blushed from the bottom of his head going up until it reached the tip of his ears "oh, well I…I…I" he was blushing so mush he passed out.

Marshall may not have had his pack on, but he examined him, "he's fine, he just passed out."

"So what do we do now?" asked Everest.

"You still have two days before were done making you pup house/rig so you can home up here." Said Ryder.

"Really, that's so cool!" she said.

"Hey let's all take one last run down the mountain before we go back." Said Marshall. "What you guys say."

"YAY!" they all said and grab their stuff and when up the mountain.

"Sorry about the Chase thing." Said Marshall to Skye.

"Its ok, I know you were trying to keep your promise to me. I take it you tolled Everest about it?" she said.

"Not really, I just told her about where and some of what we did. I said I would tell her the rest of what we did later." He said.

"I told her, I would tell her my side later to. Hey, I got it, why not instead of just you taking Everest around, I'll come with you, so we can tell her." She said doing a backflip and landed on Marshalls back.

"I guess that could work. And I know we've grown friendlier tors each other, but don't you think this is a little mush?" He said.

"Oh come on, you know I like being really high, and your one of the tallest pup. Plus if Chase ever dose get the courage to ask me out then, I won't be jumping on your back anymore."

"And then you'll sleep on his back instead of mine next time." He laughed with Skye having a blush at the memory.

Then Skye saw something sticking out of Marshall's collar. "What's this?" She said, and pulled it out and read it. "So I see you 'where' going on a date with Everest."

"Hum, what are you talking about?" He says, and Skye shows him, "so that's what Katie gave us, I know I should have looked at it earlier."

**Over at the lookout.**

"Ok pups time for bed." Ryder said. Then all the pups wined. "But first, one of you is going to have share your house with Everest for a while. Any takers?"

"I've shared almost everything with her so far, I guess I could share my house, I'll just sleep outside in my sleeping bag." Marshall said, pulling out his bag.

"If you say so. Night pup." Ryder said, walking to his room.

"Are you sure it's ok." Asked Everest.

"Sure it is, or do you want to share with Skye, and have a girl's night." He said and laughed.

"That's a great idea, we can sleep in the tent, and Everest could use you sleeping bag." Skye said rolling his bag and her bag along with the tent bag outside.

"Hey that's mine." He wined.

"Not for tonight, it isn't." Said Skye rolling a tent bag in front of hers and Marshall's tent, "night boys."

"Night boy, will see you all in the morning, and thanks for the sleeping bag Marshall."

"Night girls, and you welcome Everest." He said with a hint of blush. "Now then what do we do with him?" He said looking at Chase how was still passed out.

All the guys looked as each other, then Rocky pulled out a marcher, and then so did the rest.

**Not worry, there not going to do anything that bad to him. So I don't know if this was as good of a chapter as the other. I think I'm going make 1 or 2 more chapters and then an epilogue. And I've been re-watching an old TV series, and because Lady and the Tramp is fames, so I think I'm going to make another guessing game, what TV series am I watching, 2 hints. 1) Main characters a German shepherd and Dachshund. 2) Love interest are an Irish setter and a cocker spaniel.**

**And again the first three, will get a super ****spoilers ****just PM me, and ****David**** and ****kurifu gari you guys still have yours, just PM me. And if you think this is to easy then tell me, I have a better one if you don't like this one.**

**Word of the day.**

**Frugal (fru-gal)**

**Adjective**

**Using money or supplies in a very careful way.**

**That's it for me till next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy father's day everyone, and a happy first day of Summer, I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last one, because on one, and I mean on one said one word to me about it, so I hope like this one. **

"So Everest, I and Marshall think it's better if we both tell you about the date thing tomorrow, is that cool with you." Said Skye with one tube in her hair. A filer in her mouth filing down Everest's claws.

"That's cool I guess, so then. What are we going to do right now?" Everest asked.

"I don't know, how about we talk about are feeling, like how do you fell about Marshall?"

"I don't know, I mean he's nice, caring, and funny. And there's something about him that just always makes me want to smile, always fell worm inside no matter what he does, and just makes me want to be near me, I guess I have a small crush on him." She said stared to blush.

"I though as much. There may be nothing romantically between us, but he's always funny to be around, even when he crashed into everyone us and we look mad at him, but he always make us laugh right after. There's just something about him to love, I think you guys are perfect for each other."

"You and Katie both, but are we? I mean, does he even like me at all, I mean if I told him I liked him more then I know I should right now, do you think he'd laugh at me?" Everest said looking at her newly filed claw, while Skye did her other claw.

"Marshal would never laugh at anyone felling, and by the why you guys act around each other, he might just have felling for you? But tell me what happened when you guys got berried."

"There's not much to tell really, we got berried, we slipped next to each other of warmth, and in the morning I wake up face to face with him and found out he injured himself in his sleep." She said seeing Skye was done doing her claws.

"You know, after I'm done tell you about the date tomorrow, I think you should tell him how you fell." She said and started to brush Everest's fur.

"I don't know about that, let's just see how thing go tomorrow."

"If you say so." Skye just surged.

"Spiking of feelings, what about you and Chase." At that Skye pulled the brush to hared making Everest yelp a little too loud.

"Sorry"

**The next morning**

"What? What's so funny?" Chase asked. Everyone was laughing at him

"I'm so sorry Chase, this was all my fault." Marshall said trying to stop himself from laughing. Chase had a game of what looked like tick tack toe on his face, some random drawing, a handlebar mustache, and what looked like his tag on his forehead.

"What are you talking about?"

Skye pushed a small hand mirror she has up against a wall to look at herself from time to time. "What the!" he said looking at himself.

"I'm sorry, let's go over to Katie's and get you washed up after breakfast promise." Marshall said. Trying to stand up again form the laughing to hard.

Chase was dragging his face on the ground to smug most of the drawings off. "Just as long as you promise to never do it again, I forgive you." He then fell in a random hole.

"Thanks man. And sorry, looks like I was digging in my sleep again." Everyone started to laugh.

**After breakfast.**

"Come on Marshall lets go in my truck." Said Chase about to start.

"I was thinking we take a walk, we never get this nice of a morning and I would like to ask you something."

"Yeah sure why not." He said and started to walk with Marshall, "so what is it you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember about what happened yesterday?"

"I thought that was a dream, so everyone dose know about my crush on Skye!" he stared to turn pink.

"What are you talking about, I meant if you remembered before I crashed into you and knocking you out." Marshall said lying to help his friend.

"What? So you didn't tell me that everyone know about my crush, especially Skye." He said starting to calm down.

"I think I would remember something like that, but the other and I did have our suspicions about you crushing on her, and now I do know you totally have a crush on her." Marshall said trying to sound like he never know about it in the first place.

Chase dropped to the floor in front of Marshall and begged. "Please, please don't tell anyone about is please." He said.

"Calm down, I would never do such a thing, that's one of the things I also wanted to talk to you about. You may have noticed that may have feelings for Everest and would like to know what would you do if you did go on a date with Skye, where would to take her, what would you say and what would you do."

"M…Me and Skye." Chase started to blush. "Um well, I would first take her to the beach at sunset, and drive to a clear hill to watch the stars, and tell her she out shins them all." He said.

"If you have it all figured out then why haven't you asked her?" he said.

"What if she say no, and tells me she like you more them me, or any of the pups, I don't think I can handle it." He said in a sad ton.

"Hay, don't put yourself down like that. I have an idea, let's make a deal, whenever I get a chance to tell Everest how I feel, then you tell Skye how you fell, or the other why depending on how thing turn out. Sounds like a plan?"

"If you're ok with it then so am I." Chase said.

"Grate, then let's hurry up and get that off you." Marshall said.

"And who put it on me in the first place?" he looked stat at Marshall with a face that says, 'I am not amused' and kept on walking.

"I said I was sorry." He said. Then his tag stared to glow.

'Like this right?" said a voice witch belonged to Everest. 'Yes just like that." Said another voice with was Skye.

"Hay, girls. You need something." Marshall asked.

'Sorry Marshall, Skye's just showing me how you use this new tag of mine.' Said Everest.

"Really that cool. Oh and before you girls go, bring my truck and gear so we can patrol for a little, while Chase is taking a bath."

'Ok then, will be there shortly. Then all you have to do is hit again.' 'Like this?" and the Marshalls tag turned off.

"What was that about?" asked Chase.

"Nothing really. Oh look were here." he said walking in, "hay Katie are you here?"

"Right here Marshall, did you bring your girlfriend with you?"

"She's coming with Skye and bringing my truck. And she's not me girlfriend." Said a red faced Marshall.

"You could have fouled me." She said and then looked at Chase and started to laugh, "I'm sorry Chase, but do you need a bath."

"Yes please." He said and hoped into a tub waiting.

"Oh and Marshall before I forget, I finished Everest's vest yesterday, give it to her when she gets here, and good luck, you're going to need it." She said and started to run a bath for Chase.

"Thanks Katie, Everest is going to love it. I'll tell them you said hi." And he exited the salon. "And just in time." He said and sees his fire truck coming this way with Everest driving and Skye flying with her pack right behind her. "Bye Katie."

**I'm sorry I didn't post anything last Friday I was babysitting my cousin all week and didn't have much time to write, plus, like I said in the begging, there was no real passion to write if on one says its good, I mean I'm still going to write, I know a lot of you do read it. I see right now before I post this there was almost 700 readers for this story alone. But still not one of you could say you liked it, granted I never really say anything to some story I read, and when I do I say that there doing awesome work, heck I would be happy with just a 'nice' or 'keep it up' something to tell me you liked it. And also this week, I watched Zootopia, 85% of you should have heard about it by now, and from June 11, to right now June 21, the trailer has 5.6 million views and over 200 different art work already. and just because I know I'm going to love it, and have a little understanding on how it's going to go down, I made a little fan fix about it and like all my other fic, it wouldn't be like me if I don't add a little romances, here is a onetime thing small snack peck on my fan fic about it until after the move really dose come out witch isn't until March 4****th**

"Their getting away, cants you make this thing go any faster!" yelled Nick.

"Well I'm sorry, but my lags barely reach the pedals as it is without driving blind!" Judy yelled back.

Nick was keeping his eyes on the getaway van when he saw a ramp that might help, but he know they were going to have to go faster, he looked at Judy and then the ramp and making a decision, "I'm sorry about this!"

"What are you talking abouAHH." Nick unbuckled himself and Judy, then he quickly grabbed her and put her on his lap, Judy started to bush at this, when he slid to the driver's side taking control of the cop car and gunned it to the ramp and then in midair she yelled out, "YOU'ER CRAZY!" she then hide her face in his chest while they were falling.

**And that's all. I'll be making changes to it as more and more trailers come out for it.**

**Word of the day**

**Ingenuous (in-gen-u-ous)**

**Adjective**

**Showing innocent of childlike simplicity and candidness: lacking craft or subtlety.**

**That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for telling me I did awesome, which was really awesome of you all to do thank you, I hope you all like this chapter.**

Then after a quick stop in a flower field to tell the story.

"Then when we ended up on the beach we ran and frolicked in the water laughing like another day." Said Skye.

"Then when we got hunger when to Mr. Porter, because I told him to stay opened because I had a date so he also knows about the date. We had are fill and then headed out, Skye was s stuffed she could barely stay awake so I cared her on my back." Marshall explained.

"while he cared me back to the lookout we talk for some time, one thing led to another, and then Marshall promised to help me try and to convinced Chase to ask me out, he's shy and clumsier pup then our Marshall here when he try's and talk to me about something." Laughed Skye.

"And speaking of witch, I've convinced Chase to finally tell you about his feelings for you." Said Marshall

"Really how?" Skye said with a slightly blush.

"Sorry Skye that's a secret I can't tell you, like you don't want me to tell anyone about where I put you after you…"

"Marshall don't tell her that. You promised you would never tell anyone about that!" Skye said blushing harder than either red on Marshalls or Everest vest **(AN, she don't want to wear her vest until her pup house/vehicle is all done)**

"Ok then, any ways. What now, are we all going to go patrolling or what?" asked Everest staring at Marshall on the ground with Skye on top of him like she was jumping on him.

"While I'm going back to the lookout. So see you." Skye then flow away with her wings.

"I guess we could explore more of adventure bay?" then Marshall saw something land on Everest (really Marshalls) hat. "Hey, fuzzy it's good to see you."

"Who are you talking to?" Then Fuzzy bent over and looked at Everest.

"This is Fuzzy, my goose friend." The goose then flow over Marshall and haply nuzzled him. "I missed you to buddy."

"You have a goose friend? Do the others have goose friends?"

"No, Chase has an owl friend named Little Hooty. Maybe you can find a friend up in the mountain. He said.

"Maybe, I was friends with all the penguins back at Antarctica." She smiled, then turned into a frown. "I wonder what there all doing right now."

"Maybe sliding around and being showoffs. Come on, let's head over to jakes and your place and slide for a while." Marshall said walking over to his truck.

"Oh wait Jake said there is something up in the mountain and he want find it again, maybe we could help him find it." Everest said jumping into Marshall's truck.

"Ok, then away we go!" he said with Fussy sitting in-between them with a small hat that looks like Marshalls.

**Up in the mountain half an hour later.**

"Hum? I think I when this way and then turned left after passing that bush?" said Jake trying to remember which way he when, "and then I fell down, but where."

Then you hear Everest yelling falling down a hole in the ground that was between a bush and a three. "EVEREST!" Marshall and Jake said.

"WOW! YOU GUYS HAVE TO SEE THIS." Everest yelled up to them.

Marshall and Jake looked at each other, "rock, paper, scissors!" they said and Marshall wan, "rock crushes scissors." Marshall said and slid down the hole.

"Oh and watch out for the." Everest tried to say when she hears an 'ohf.' "Never mind you found it." Then Marshall came out head first.

"I'm good." He said with a small and them fuzzy came out next this time with a small scarf around his neck, and landed on Everest.

"Here I come!" they heard Jake, and then like Marshall an, 'ohf.' And Jack slid next to Marshall, "I don't remember that last time I fell down."

"You guys, look at this place." Everest said looking at a cave with like coming in from some ware, and looking at a lake with what looked like a water fountain (**a small geyser that froze making it look 'like' a fountain**) in the middle with small frozen water droplets coming down it, and three with stalactites shining with the sun making multiple rainbows.

"Wow." Marshall and Jake said.

"This place so beautiful." Marshall said looking around, and looked at Everest and stopped in his tracks. 'Wow, Everest looks even better here' he thought and started to blush.

"It's official, this place it me secret of Adventure bay."

"What?"

"Marshall told me that every pup has a secret that's inside adventure bay and with mine there's 7 secrets of adventure bay, right Marshall." She asked looking at Marshall who was still staring that her. "Marshall are you all right." She asked conserved.

"What, oh yeah I'm fine. Hay wait. How are we going to get back?" Marshall said looking up the slide.

"Oh, that's right." Jake stated to walk down a cave hall, making the pups follow, "I marked this place as off limits so that I could remember." Jake said standing next to a sign outside the cave.

"Oh Jake." Marshall an Everest shard a laugh. Then Marshalls and Everest tags started to glow.

'Marshall, Everest come back to the lookout we have a surprise for Everest.'

"On our why Ryder." They said. And there tags turned off. "Will see you later Jake." The pups said

"See yeah pups." He said to them.

**When they were crossing the **

"You think they finished my house?" Everest asked.

"Maybe, or they could have made your pup pack." Then Fuzzy honked. "On I don't think they would do that to us."

"What he say, and you can understand."

"No, I'm just guessing on what he said." Marshall said parking his truck in its normal spot making his truck turn into his pup house.

"What did you thing he said."

"You don't want to know." Blushed Marshall. When thy walk into the lookout they didn't see anyone, "maybe there up at the lookout? Lady's first." Marshall said gesturing for Everest to go in.

"Thanks Marshall that's so sweet." She said and licked cheek.

"It was nothING." He said slipping on something and landed on his back before entering the elevator, making Fuzzy fly over to Everest. Then it started going up.

"Do you need a little help?" Everest said trying to hold back laughter.

"I'm good." He said and rolled over and put on his hat. When the elevator made it to the top all the light were off. "Hello, is anyone here?" Marshall said stepping out.

"Why are the light off? Where is everyone?" she said walked beside Marshall.

"SURPRISE!" everyone that Marshall and Everest when to see in the last couple of days, including Jake Skye flow over when they left and pick him up.

"AHHH!" screamed Everest and clung to Marshall. "Oh wait." Everest said letting go of Marshall.

"Sorry of the scar, we just thought that a party was in order for the newest member of the Paw Patrol." Ryder said, "And we have everything here for a grate party."

"We have liver flavored snacks for you pups." Said Katie standing next to the Snack Table.

"Several different types of soda." Mayor Goodway said with soda in her hands.

"And let's not forget the popular party palooza, Pup-Pup Bogy." Captain Turbot said busting some moves.

"Wow, this is all for me." Everest said looking around.

"Sure is, and before we start this party, I think you might want to go down the slide, but first let everyone go down." Ryder said running to his poll and slide down followed by Katie, Turbot, and Goodway.

"Paw patrol lets go." Chase said sliding first followed by Marshall and the rest in correct order they joined.

"Time to see my surprise." Everest said sliding last. When she hit her launch in the air she saw her pup house and when she landed it turned into a snowmobile. "Cool, this is so cool."

"One 'cool' ride for one 'cool' pup." Marshall said, making everyone laugh.

"And when you lean to drive it, you can go up and stay with Jake in your new pup house." Ryder said making everyone cheer, but one cheer wasn't as loud or filled with happiness.

"Let's all head up and stawt this pawty." Zuma said and everyone but one charred.

**An hour later when thing started to settle down.**

"Hay, has anyone seen Marshall around?" asked Skye looking around.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see Marshall this hole time we were up here." Said Chase.

"Where could he be?" Asked Everest.

Then Little Hooty flow into the lookout and flow to Chase. "Whoo, whooo."

"What was that, you know where Marshall is?"

"Whoo, whoo." He then fly's to Fuzzy and they start talking.

Fuzzy then went to Everest and started to honk at her. "Ok then, I'll follow you." Everest said, "I'll back with Marshall." And then she slid down the slid.

**Next chapter with be the final chapter, I think. Then I'll come up with an epilog after. And boy is next chapter going to be a doozy. I'm going to like writing it a lot. And I'll be posting on Mondays again.**

**Word of the day.**

**Expeditious (ex-pe-di-tious)**

**Adjective**

**Acting or done in a quick and efficient was.**

**That's it for me, till next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	7. this is not a goodbye

Everest was following Fuzzy ware ever he flow in her snowmobile, although she was having trouble controlling it. "I thought this would be easier than it really is." She said and finally got it under control. "Ok I think I have it now." She said started riding smoothly. "So were to now Fuzzy." He was leading her to the docks and landed on Marshall's hat and looked like he was trying to sleep. Everest looked to see to see Marshall staring the bridge and thought of something. "To someone outside your circle, would completely miss Ralphy." She said making Marshall Jump a little almost falling into the water.

"What are you doing here Everest, why aren't you at the party?" he asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said.

"I just don't feel like partying tonight." Marshall said. Even though she only know him for a couple of days she know something was bothering him.

"Hay Marshall what's wrong, I know there's something wrong come tell me." Everest started to walk closer to Marshall.

"It really doesn't matter what's wrong with me." He said looking back to the bridge.

"Come on Marshall you can tell me anything, please." She asked. From crashing earlier into the thing in the mountain made Marshall tag slightly broken. The light and the speaker weren't working correctly right now, but the microphone was and everyone was listening to their conversation.

"I really don't want to say anything." He said sounding sadder.

"Come on Marshall I really want to know why you're so sad. Please." She said sitting right next to him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but I don't know how you will react to hearing all this." Marshall then toke it some air. "Even though we only known each other for a short while, I like you, and I mean really like you. I know you might not fell the same way and I get that, but the real reason I'm sad is that we're not going to spend so much time with you, it was fun, and now were going to hardy see each other, with you living up at the mountain." He expanded.

This made Everest move slightly back after hearing this, "it that why your so upset, just because we won't see muck of each other. I'll come by and hang with you guys."

"That's no really the point. Like I said I really like you. And after today I'll hardly see. When it comes to Chase and Skye they see each other every day, they might have a chance to get together, but if I ever want a chance with you, I might have to move up there, or you to move here."

"Really, you really like me like that." Everest blushed.

"Yes I really do, but its dent really matter now does it." Marshall said dropping his head looking at the water.

"Oh Marshall you silly pup you._ I will always be with you.  
Makes no difference where your road takes you to._

Marshall Ears perked up after hearing Everest sing, and then he picked up his head and looked at her._  
Even if we're apart, now were joined at the heart.  
Though our moment may be gone, you and I will still live on."_

Marshall smiled and started to sing with her "I will always be with you.  
I'll be by your side whatever you do.  
Other memories may fade, but the ones that we made  
are eternal as a star.  
Now I part of who you are." Marshall and Everest smiled and were rubbing agents each other and started to sing.

"**And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter.  
Il be in the tears you cry,**  
'Cause the way you and I  
Have touched one and other  
**Doesn't end with goodbye.**

I will always be with you,**  
Like a guardian angel, constant and true.  
When you're lost in the night  
And you can see the light  
My love will see you through.**

I will always be there.  
_You have me there._  
**I will always be with you."** Marshall and Everest just snuggled with each other haply.

"Wow Everest I didn't know you could sing so well."

"It's one of the many thing you going to have to get to know form on if you want to us to work." She said

"So does this mean were together now?" asked Marshall.

"Yes." Everest said haply rubbing her hear with Marshalls.

"And no matter what, will be there for each other." Marshall said looking at her.

"No matter what." She hen rubber her nose with his.

"Thanks Everest." He said and returned the favor, "Now Skye, I can fulfill my promise to you." he said talking into his tag.

"What?" Everest said looking confused.

"I know you guys are listening in, but my tag is kind of broken, so I think you should switch over to Everest's."

"What are you talking about?" Everest was getting more confused. Then her tag started to glow.

'How'd you know we were listening?' asked Ryder.

"I just had a feeling about this thing." He said. "And Skye it's time for my promise, Chase we made a deal and now it's time for you to pay up."

'Oh, come on you expect me to try and top that.' Chase said.

"Come on Chase I tolled Everest how I felt now it time for you to tell Skye about your."

'You're putting me in an awkward position right now Marsh…' 'Just say it already Chase.' Skye said. 'w-what?'

"Come on Chase just tell Skye your feeling, you promised, or do you want me to use 'that' against you, because I will, and you know I don't bluff."

'You wouldn't dare.'

"Try me, all you have to do it tell her."

'Fine.' Chase gave up and cleared his throat.

**Over at the look out.**

"fine." Chase turned to Skye and cleared his throat. "Skye for a long time now, I've had these feeling for you, and kept it a secret, afraid of what you say if you didn't have the same feeling for me, but I guess its finely time I tell you-even if I'm being forest to-I care for you Skye, more then you could know, I love you with all my heart Skye." Chase said standing in front of her looking deeply into her eyes.

Skye had a single tear running down her face, "oh Chase, I've always know you had a crush on me, but hearing this come straight from your heart, it a better felling then I thought. And Chase, I love you two." She said and brushed her nose with his shocking Chase. After getting over the shock he returns it.

'See was that so hard Chase.' Chase looks at Ryder's pup pad to see a smirking Marshall on it.

"Just get back here already you two lovebirds." Chase said.

'Will be there soon to see you lovebirds.' Then the screen turned black.

**Over with Marshall, Everest and Fuzzy.**

Everest's tag turned off. "So should we go?" Everest said.

"Sure we can. Hey, why are you still wearing my vest, you have your vest, and your came in your vehicle."

"It may sound silly, but sometime after you showed me around, I stared to like you a lot, and having you vest on felt like you hugging me manly because it smells like you, and thought that this is the closest I could be with you." She said blushing.

"While if you like it that much, you can keep t if you like. I can always get Katie to make another one." Marshall said nuzzling her face, "so you ready to go?"

"Ice or snow, I'm ready go!" she said haply, nuzzling him back.

"I think you just found you call out." He said laughing.

"You really think so." Her tail was waging like crazy.

"I would never lie to you." He said licking her cheek and was about to jump into Everest snowmobile.

"Hay Marshall wait." Everest stopped him from jumping in. "you let me wear your vest, you let me drive you truck, and now your giving me this vest. You done so much for me, the lest I can do is let you drive my snowmobile to the lookout."

"Really? If you insist." Marshall jumped in and Everest right next to him.

"Now let's take this nice and AHHH!" Everest screamed and Marshall was diving really fast and spinning around and them somehow in all of this they stared to laugh and have fun as Marshall was getting the hang of it and driving to the lookout.

THE END

**There you guys have it, everything ended perfectly. Stay -tuned for the epilog, I think most of you will like it, and if you guys haven't noticed in this story I made it when the pups rub the noses together, it the same as a kiss. And just to let most of you know that the song is a big hint for the guessing game from an earlier chapter, and no one has even tried to figure it out.**

**Word of the day.**

**Categorical (cat-e-gor-i-cal)**

**Adjective**

**Said in a very strong, clear, and definite way.**

**That's it for me, till next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	8. epilog

**One week after the party.**

Marshall is walking into Katie's salon, "hay Katie you around, I'm here for aAAAAAHHHH!" Marshall slipped on a bar of soap and started too slid around the place until he crashed into the counter making him fly into a bath tub that had water in it. When he popped out he dropped over it and spit out some water, "never mind, I'm already in one."

"You always have to make a grand enters every time you walk in a room, don't you mallow." Said a female voice. "But then again you wouldn't be my silly pup if you didn't." then he felt a lick on his cheek.

"You know how I feel about you calling me that, Mt." Marshall said back.

"Can you blame me, you are almost like a marshmallow, your sweet, squishy and look like one two." She then bopped him on his nose.

"So I'm burned all over." Marshall said pointing to all his black spots.

"You are a fire pup and run around fire a lot." Nuzzling his cheek.

"But can you think of a better nickname then mallow, ok Mt."

"I really don't like when you call me that so you have to come up with something new."

"You started it, but I'm sorry anyways, your right." He then brat her into a hug. "You know I would never want to hurt you."

"I know Marshall." She nuzzled him. "I know, and I'm sorry two."

"AAWW!" said Katie walking in with shampoo.

"Hay Katie." Marshall said. "I was going to ask if you could run me a bath, but it looks like I drooped n on one." He said was a laugh.

"That's fine, and Everest wanted to try and see if she likes the shampoo you use, you ok with that." Katie said holding Marshall's favret shampoo.

"I don't have anything against it, can I have some two." When they were getting scrubbed.

"Hay how are things going with Chase?" asked Everest.

"He started to finally talk to me again yesterday." He said.

"It toke him three days to get over it?" asked Katie washing out the soap from Marshall's fur.

"He did let it slip that he and Skye want out on a date once." Everest said.

"I thought Skye would have told him already, I didn't think he would take it that hard." Marshall tried to defend himself.

"And remind me, when you told him this." Asked Katie.

"The morning after my date." Said Skye walking in.

"Hay Skye." Said Everest.

"Oh Everest I didn't know you were here, but it was all Marshall Fault."

"I thought you told him?" Marshall said.

"What happened?" asked Katie.

**Four days ago.**

"I see someone had a grate first date." Said Marshall walk in on Chase and Skye sitting under the tree.

"I just did what thought would be the best date." Chase said.

"And it was something special." Skye said rubbing her head in Chase's chest.

"So it was better than our first date?" Marshall said not thinking.

"MARSHALL!" Skye said. Marshall covered his mouth with both paw.

"What's he talking about?" asked Chase confided.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all." Marshall said with sweet running down his face.

"Skye what does he mean, and remember there's no secrets between us." He said not sounding mad.

"Um, well. Marshall?"

"It fine, I don't think he'll be to mad about it."

"What are you two talking about?" Sounding slightly mad.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't be mad." Skye said.

"Ok I promise."

"Marshall and I went on a date before." Skye posed so Chase could get an understand it. "BUT NOTHING HAPPENED! It was more like friend hanging out."

"WHAT YOU GUY WHENT OUT BRFORE!" Chase said astonished.

"But nothing happened. I mean I promised Skye I would somehow get you guys together, so there's nothing really going on between us." Marshal tried to defend them.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I wouldn't really mind if you guys told me about it at the time, and said nothing happened, but keeping this a secret. AHHHH! He yelled and stomped to his pup house and shut the door. Marshall walk over to his house.

"If you think that me and Skye like each other more than friend. We don't, I'm with Everest and Skye with you."

"Lalalalal. I can't hear you." Chase said in his house.

"Real mature Chase, real mature." Marshall said. "I think you should talk to him, I have a date with Everest and I can't keep her waiting." Marshall said and hopped into his house making it his truck.

**End of flashback.**

"He barely came out at all after that." Skye said.

"Where it he now?" asked Everest.

"He cleaning the look out with Rocky and…hay Marshall you're supposed to be cleaning it with them.

"Is it the second Tuesday of the month already? Sorry I can't say and chat but I have to go." Marshall jumped out of the bath and slipped on some soap and slid out of the salon.

**Over at the lookout.**

"Hay where Marshall?" asked Chase

"I don't know, but he better get here soon, there's a lot to clean up here." Said Rocky with his pup pack. Then you hear the door opening and Marshall sliding in going straight at them.

"Look out!" Marshall said jetting them to jump out of there way and him sliding pass them and into a mess cleaning it as he passed knocking toys back where they belonged, soap trail to clean the floor, and bumping the cushions back where they belong, and after all when the soap Marshall was no disappeared he crashed into Chase and Rocky and landed on their cushions. "Sorry I'm late, I forgot what day it was."

"Don't worry about it you cleaned up everything." Chase said looking around seeing the place sparkle.

"You make being a clumsy pup look so easy." Rocky said glad he didn't get wet.

"What really? Wow that's so cool. So now that were done early what do you guys want to do?" Marshall asked.

"Zuma and I are going to go meet up with Sylvia, she's in town and we want to meet her, so see you guys." Rocky said.

"So what do you want to do Chase." He asked hopping Chase would want to do something together.

"I just want to ask you one question before anything." Said Chase.

"Shoot."

"On your date with Skye, did you guys almost kiss at some point?"

"There was the one and only time when we were eating spaghetti, we had the same strand, and right before it happened something snapped inside both of us. And we started to fight for it like a tug rope. I lost my footing and bit down on the strand making Skye win, and me going head first in mud." Marshall explained.

"That's it, you aren't hiding anything?"

"That's it, we headed back here and that's when I promise Skye I would somehow get you guys together. And then she fell asleep on me so I put her in your house thinking if that wouldn't get you to tell her, then I'll have to come up with something else, and boom that how you guys got together." Marshall said. Seeing Chases face red as a tomato.

"That was you? Oh thank goodness, I thought I did that in my sleep." He said.

"So are we good now." Chase nodes his head. "Good, so what do you want to do before are dates with the girls."

"Let's play pup-pup boogie." Chase said and then smelled Skye. "Why do I smell Skye?"

"I bumped into her when I went to get a bath over at Katie, slipped into Everest bath when I walked in."

"Oh Marshall what am I going to do with you." Chase said starting up the game.

"Lose to my dance moves."

"In your dreams."

**After the date was over and Marshall was walking Everest home.**

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight, let's do I again real so." Everest said stand right next to him enjoying his fur rubbing on hers.

"Anything for you." Marshall said rubbing his head with hers.

"Aw Marshall, I wish we this would never end."

"I know you don't, but everything must come to an end, so something just as magic cane happen again."

"You're making it really hard for me not to call you my sweet mellow."

"And you making it hard for me not to call you Mt." Everest just pushed him slightly, Marshall push her back, and then they were chasing each other until Marshall and Everest were tumbling down the mountain with Marshall landing on top of her. "I love this moment we have with each other." Marshall then licked from her eye to her ear.

"You know just how to make me love you even more than before." Everest stared to leaning in and Marshall did it to. Then you see the scene zooming away on a perfect night.

THE END

**There you have it last chapter done with. Sorry I didn't post this earlier, my aunt just passed the weekend I was going to post this, granted it wasn't done yet, and with that news, my creativity was stunted and I just couldn't think, I fine now. I don't think I'll be making another Paw Patrol fic any time soon, It's not that I don't have ideas, it's just I want to do my other fic. Hope you can all understand, and thank you all that supported me along the way. And it funny I looked back at the day I posted every chapter and on that day, around 200 of you read my stuff, I beat it'll be the same on this one. Edit 346 of you read this on the day this chapter out.**

**Word of the day**

**Meticulous (me-tic-u-lous)**

**Adjective**

**Very careful about doing something in an extremely accurate and exact way.**

**That's it for me. Red Omega out, Peace!**

**I dedicate this chapter in memory of my Aunt, may she rest in peace.**


End file.
